The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle having a valve needle guided in the bore of a nozzle body and subject to a closing spring, the head of the needle being machined for suspension in a spring plate having an oblong recess. In known fuel injection nozzles of this kind, the oblong recess is embodied in the form of a keyhole, so that the valve needle head, after being suspended in place, rests on an area having about 270.degree. of the circumference. This lack of support can cause unilateral twisting and accordingly an improper placement of the valve needle. In other known fuel injection nozzles, the spring plate is embodied in two parts and held together by a ring disposed pointing toward the spring. This embodiment does assure uniform stress on the valve needle; however, it is too expensive to manufacture. In addition, in fuel injection nozzles of this kind in which the valve needle is guided in the nozzle body, the intention is to keep the guided section as short as possible, so that it is necessary to perform precise finishing of the bore by working from one end only. In other words, beyond a certain length of bore, the precise finishing must be done by working from both ends, which has the disadvantage that re-chucking is necessary, which is expensive in terms of both lost time and added cost, and the further disadvantage that the two parts of the bore may not be absolutely aligned with one another. In known fuel injection nozzles of the type described at the outset, in which only a relatively short section of the needle is guided, the needle still must be guided up to the end of the spring, in order to be suspended in place in a spring plate at that point. Unilateral forces of the spring thus cause torsional stress to be exerted upon the valve needle, which can cause seizing and attendant problems in the injection process.